Life's Match
by Noan
Summary: [UAYAOI] fic paralelle à Basket. POV Duo. Duo pense et se souvient de sa Némésis Heero Yuy.


**Au départ, Basket aurait du rester un petit os sans prétention mais bon, à peine eus-je finis que Duo me mangeait déjà le crâne pour que j'explique tous les petits mystères de sa vie.**

**Et vi, Duo peut-être très persuasif... ce méchant a menacé de manger mon stock de chocolat !!**

**Bref, voici donc Basket vu par Duo.**

**Merci à Siashi-chan parce qu'elle assure grave!!**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**Life's Match :**

-

-

Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai eu envie de devenir son copain.

Ca m'a très vite passé, surtout après son premier coup de poing.

J'avais pas vraiment compris le comment du pourquoi.

De toute façon, à 7 ans, on comprend pas grand chose aux autres et je faisais pas exception à la règle.

-

Mon père venait d'être muté dans cette ville et nous avons été obligés de déménager.

Je voulais pas venir ici mais à 7 ans, les parents, ils nous laissent généralement pas ce genre de choix.

Moi qui suis d'un naturel très ouvert, je me lis très facilement d'ordinaire et peu de gens résistent à mon humour ravageur…

Bref…

Mais lui…

Oh putain, mais lui !!!

Il voulait pas de moi !!

Très bien !

Je me suis acharné à lui faire comprendre que j'étais très bien là où j'étais et qu'il était pas près de me déloger.

Ce fut carrément pas de la tarte de le battre à coups de poings mais j'y suis arrivé, au moins autant de fois que lui avait réussi à m'étaler.

-

C'était devenu viscéral.

A chaque fois qu'on se voyait, on ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de se foutre sur la tronche.

Sa gueule me revenait pas.

Point barre.

Je me souviens même plus du nombre de fois où le dirlo de l'école a appelé mes parents, ni même le nombre de punitions que j'ai pue avoir à cause de lui.

Parce que ouais !!! C'était entièrement de sa faute, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque.

Il m'avait agressé en premier, j'avais juste riposté.

Mais à 7 ans, un môme, c'est bête.

Il me battait, je le battais et il recommençait, etc, etc….

C'était presque devenu le rendez-vous matinal de toute l'école, attendant de voir qui gagnerait le droit de se pavaner toute la journée.

Des fois, je me demande même si Tro n'avait pas fait des paris à l'époque.

Tss… Il a jamais voulu me le dire, ce traître.

-

Puis, l'été qui nous séparait du collège, mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture.

J'étais en vacances chez ma tante, à l'autre bout du pays quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Je n'avais que 11 ans et je me suis pris la dure loi de la vie en pleine face, de la pire façon qui soit.

Ils étaient tous les deux morts sur le coup.

J'étais fou de rage et de douleur, j'aimais mes parents si forts.

Je voulais…

Je voulais Heero.

Je voulais Heero devant moi, pour me battre avec lui, avoir un exutoire à ma douleur.

Avoir quelqu'un en face de moi qui ne me prenne pas en pitié, quelqu'un qui n'oubliait pas que malgré tout, je restais cette petite teigne que j'étais.

Quelqu'un qui continuait à me détester cordialement, peu importe ce qui m'accablait, pour m'aider à rester droit, à faire face à tout ça.

-

Je suis resté vivre avec ma tante, la sœur de mon père.

Je suis donc entré au collège, à des années lumières de mon ennemi personnel.

Les premières semaines sans bagarres ni insultes furent reposantes mais très vite, je me suis rendu compte que ça me manquait.

Ouais, j'ai cru que j'étais devenu taré quand cette réalité m'a sauté à la figure mais je devais bien avouer que même s'il tapait fort, il m'avait cassé le nez une fois le con, c'était très drôle.

Drôle de voir combien il avait pris de place dans mon existence juste à coups de poings et d'insultes.

-

J'avais gardé le contact avec Trowa que j'avais rencontré là-bas.

Quand il m'annonça, un an et demi après mon départ que ma tendre Némésis s'était mis au basket, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour entrer dans l'équipe de mon collège.

L'entraîneur qui désespérait de me faire entrer dans son équipe depuis un an a failli s'évanouir dans mes bras quand je me suis présenté au premier entraînement.

En fait, je joue au basket depuis que je tiens debout.

Mon père était un fanatique bien qu'il en ait jamais fait en club et il m'avait appris ce jeu.

A l'époque, je n'étais entré dans cette équipe que dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur la dernière raclée que ce petit con m'avait collée avant que je parte.

A 12 ans, j'étais incapable de comprendre que j'avais juste envie de le revoir, le cœur est un organe que les hommes découvrent très tard.

-

J'eus l'immense joie de voir son visage se crisper de surprise quand il croisa mon regard sur le terrain de basket.

En un instant j'avais oublié qu'on ne s'était pas revu depuis presque trois ans.

Mon regard planté dans le sien, il n'existait plus que nous sur le terrain et notre bonne vieille querelle.

Et j'ai vu ses yeux briller, briller de rage et de défi, juste pour moi.

Putain, je n'avais fait que survivre jusqu'à ce que je retrouve cette étincelle qui ralluma en moi la soif de me battre.

Bien avant cette rencontre, j'avais prévenu mon équipe que j'étais le seul à m'occuper de Yuy.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi bon.

J'en ai été soufflé et impressionné.

Son équipe gagna de peu cette première rencontre entre nous mais il était évident que je voulais ma revanche et il l'a lue dans mon regard comme j'ai lu dans son micro-sourire qu'il m'attendait de pied ferme.

-

Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés souvent, nous étions pas dans la même région mais à chaque fois, mon taux d'adrénaline explosait alors même que je n'avais pas encore mis le pied sur le terrain.

Il y avait dans nos combats un quelque chose qui les rendait complètement uniques, donnant une autre saveur à ce sport.

C'était tellement fort que je voulais savoir ce que ça me ferait de jouer avec lui et non plus contre lui.

Nous étions bons tous les deux, nous pouvions faire des étincelles.

-

Toute mon année de troisième, j'ai harcelé ma tante pour retourner en pension dans ce lycée.

Elle accepta finalement quand les parents de Trowa lui proposèrent de me prendre chez eux si elle préférait.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je commençais ma seconde dans son lycée à lui.

Mon état d'excitation avant qu'il n'apprenne ma présence était telle que j'arrivais une demi-heure en avance, moi qui suis tout le temps en retard sans avoir pratiquement dormi de la nuit.

-

Je crois que c'est ce matin-là que les règles ont changé.

C'était infime, si bien que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu de suite.

Le jeu que nous entretenions si bien depuis 8 ans se modifiait légèrement.

Il m'a vu avant que je ne m'aperçoive de sa présence.

C'est son regard lourd qui me fit me retourner et croiser ses yeux.

Des yeux que je connaissais bleus et qui étaient presque noirs d'un tourbillon violent d'émotions brutales.

J'eus l'impression de prendre un coup de poing en pleine face.

Je pensais vraiment qu'il serait aussi impatient que moi de jouer ensemble, pouvoir enfin déterminer qui était le meilleur de nous deux et mettre un point final à toute cette animosité qui nous animait depuis trop longtemps.

Et il me fit mal.

Mais ça je ne le compris pas à ce moment-là. Je n'avais pas saisi que l'impression d'étouffement qui me prit n'était pas due à un vague rhume mais à la sensation de rejet qui me broyait l'âme.

A 15 ans, on est pas encore capable de comprendre les nuances de son corps, ni de son cœur.

-

Visiblement, je n'avais pas dans sa vie la place qu'il avait dans la mienne.

Cette pensée faillit bien me faire définitivement haïr ce gars.

Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine ?

Mais à 15 ans, on ne parle pas d'amour, du moins quand on est un garçon et que même si on aime emmerder le monde, genre avec une tignasse qui me descendait jusque sur les reins, il était difficile d'accepter une attirance quelconque pour un autre garçon.

Alors pour protéger ma pauvre petite carcasse de ce type, ben, je suis devenu un petit con imbuvable, au moins pour lui.

-

Pourtant…

Je n'avais pas eu tord sur un point, nous étions faits pour jouer ensemble sur un terrain.

Nous étions parfaits.

Non, je n'exagère pas.

Ensemble, nous faisions tomber les équipes adverses comme des mouches. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler.

En un regard, je savais quelle stratégie il voulait appliquer et dans mes gestes, il pouvait appréhender chacune de mes improvisations.

Si j'avais besoin de lui en renfort sur ma gauche, je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder, je savais qu'il était là.

Notre compréhension de l'autre était au-delà de la normale. Il était devenu une partie de moi et moi une partie de lui.

Uniquement sur un terrain…

-

Malgré toutes ces années, je n'ai pas compris comment nous avions pu passer à côté l'un de l'autre à ce point.

Tout mon monde s'écroula au milieu de mon année de première.

Le jour où mon médecin m'annonça tranquillement que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire de basket de ma vie sous peine de perdre l'usage de ma jambe droite.

Un accident stupide, très stupide.

En fait…

J'étais en visite chez ma tante.

Un après-midi, je suis allé en ville faire un peu de shopping, genre quelles sont les dernières tennis à la mode, je vous passe le reste, quand une gamine échappa à la surveillance de sa mère, juste devant moi.

Elle se retrouva au milieu de la route et je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis élancé pour la dégager de là.

Seulement, je n'avais pas vu la voiture qui arrivait.

Elle me chopa la jambe droite et me broya littéralement la rotule avec sa roue avant gauche.

-

Ce fut la première fois que je pleurais.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le basket, j'aimais ce sport, je voulais continuer et avec Heero, on avait une chance de pouvoir aller plus loin encore.

C'est là que mon esprit se figea…

Sur Heero.

Il m'était tout bonnement impossible de paraître ne serait-ce qu'à peine diminué devant Heero.

Je.Ne.Pouvais.Pas.

Ca frisait la folie.

Comme si ma vie entière ne dépendait que du regard qu'il posait sur moi, comme si voir de la compassion pour moi dans ses yeux pouvait me tuer.

-

Je fis un flan à ma tante pour revenir chez elle dans les plus brefs délais et ce, jusqu'à mon entrée en fac.

Elle accepta immédiatement.

Elle ne me posa aucune question et je suis parti comme un voleur.

J'interdis à Trowa d'en parler à Heero ou à son mec. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, il ne devait pas savoir, surtout pas.

C'est fou ce qu'on peut être con à 16 ans, surtout quand on a le béguin pour un mec avec lequel on se bat depuis des années.

-

J'attends encore Trowa me faire la morale pendant l'été qui suivait.

Contre tout attente, je remarchais bien même si je me fatiguais très vite.

Il explosa au bout de trois jours avec moi.

« Duo !! Merde ! C'est pas toi qu'il supplie presque pour savoir où tu es. Tu es cruel avec lui.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Très con. Nier. Toujours nier.

Il s'est alors approché de moi, assis dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse, le regard à moitié dans le vide malgré la réplique méchante que je venais de faire.

Je n'étais même pas crédible dans mon déni.

« Duo, vous souffrez tous les deux de ce soudain éloignement. Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser dans le doute. »

Je me souviens du profond soupir que je poussais en fermant les yeux.

« Pas encore. Je lui dirais moi-même quand je me sentirais de nouveau suffisamment fort pour le lui dire en face.

Soit. Mais ne soit pas trop long. »

J'ai traîné un long moment.

Je restais persuadé que dès qu'il découvrirait mon handicap, il s'éloignerait de moi sans aucuns remords.

Je n'aurais pas supporté son indifférence.

-

J'eus énormément de mal à me sortir de l'état semi-dépressif dans lequel je m'éternisais presque six mois.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'en sortit, peut-être ma cousine Hilde qui en avait marre de vivre avec un zombie ?

Toujours est-il qu'un jour, elle m'attrapa avec trois de ses copines, Réléna, Sally et Dorothy pour une sortie shopping.

Ben je faisais pas le fier à 17 ans avec ses femelles en furie.

Je crois que ça fit tilt quand une jeune fille me fit un immense sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil en pleine milieu de la rue.

C'était le petit truc qui me manquait.

Savoir que malgré ma jambe en bouillie qui me faisait un mal de chien, je gardais un potentiel séducteur et croyez-moi, c'est très important pour un ado.

Je repris confiance en moi.

Je m'acharnais à rattraper le retard que j'avais accumulé au lycée pour pouvoir intégrer la fac de mon choix.

Je n'étais pas encore suffisamment remis pour voir Heero de suite et je préférais attendre notre entrée en fac.

Je savais par Trowa quelle université il avait choisi.

-

A cause d'un dernier examen pour ma jambe, je suis arrivé une semaine après le début des cours.

Je ne tenais plus en place.

J'allais le revoir.

Mais toute cette excitation retomba net quand mon regard croisa le sien.

-

J'étais en train de discuter avec mon tuteur quand je sentis un regard sur moi.

Il était trop loin, je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses yeux mais je le vis partir en courant à peine quelques secondes après avoir croisé mon regard.

Et bien, pour la troisième fois dans ma vie, mon monde s'écroula.

Ca faisait mal même si je m'y attendais. Au moins étais-je fixé quand a ce que Heero pouvait éprouver pour moi.

Il était temps de continuer à avancer.

Ma vie avait déjà trop tourné autour d'Heero Yuy.

-

J'essayais de prendre exemple sur lui et sur son indifférence, mais j'y arrivais chaque jour un peu moins et à chaque fois que je voyais Trowa, il s'acharnait à saper ce qui restait de mes barrières.

A chaque fois, les mêmes paroles.

« Tu es le plus gros abruti que je connaisse ».

C'est sympa ça.

« Il t'aime !! »

C'est ça…Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

« Mais comprends le Duo, tu as foutu le camp sans un mot et quand tu reviens, tu n'es plus vraiment celui qu'il a connu. »

Il parlait de ma jambe.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

En fait, il parlait de moi, de mon caractère, de ma personnalité.

Il avait raison, je n'étais plus du tout le même, rongé par mes doutes et la douleur.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

-

A la fin de l'année, j'eus tellement marre que Trowa et son petit copain Quatre me mangent le crâne avec tout ça que je décidais d'aller voir la finale de basket.

Ce que mes amis ne savaient pas, ce que j'avais vu tous les matchs où Heero a joué.

J'aime le voir évoluer sur un terrain, reconnaître ses mouvements à l'avance, anticiper son jeu, ses attaques…

A chaque fois, je me demandais s'il avait trouvé un autre partenaire que moi et à chaque fois, je pouvais voir pendant une infime seconde son regard qui cherchait, qui me cherchait, comme avant, sur le terrain, prêt à recevoir le ballon.

Et à la fin de la partie, au lieu de fuir avant la fin, je restais à ma place, attendant patiemment que cette fois-ci, il me voit.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi tendu de toute ma vie.

Les quelques minutes qui s'écoulèrent entre le coup de sifflet final et le retour des équipes aux vestiaires me parurent durer des heures.

Mais les quelques secondes qu'Heero prit pour remarquer mon regard sur lui et lever le sien vers moi semblèrent s'étiraient à l'infini.

-

Je vis nettement l'incompréhension naître sur son visage.

Moi aussi à sa place, je me serais demandé ce que je foutais là.

Puis ses traits s'adoucirent une fraction de secondes avant qu'il ne s'engouffre avec ses coéquipiers dans le passage qui mène aux vestiaires.

Ce fut sûrement cet étrange éclat dans ses yeux qui me décida à rester.

Jusqu'alors, j'avais douté de la parole de Trowa mais cette petite flamme dans ses pupilles bleutées me donna suffisamment de courage pour lui faire face.

-

Je ne mettais jamais rendu compte du temps que nous mettions, nous sportifs, dans les vestiaires.

Je comprends un peu mieux le cliché du mec qui se fait troncher par son pote après un match.

J'avais fini par croire qu'il avait préféré sortir directement plutôt que de venir me voir quand je vis sa silhouette apparaître sur le terrain.

Je sentis nettement mon cœur s'arrêter de battre et reprendre à une vitesse folle. J'inspirais profondément avant de lui faire complètement face.

-

J'avais presque l'impression d'assister au jugement final.

Je n'attendais que son verdict, sa colère.

Mais rien ne vint.

Pas un mot de reproche, pas un regard déçu.

Au bout d'un moment, il attrapa un ballon qui traînait, encore un qui a pas fait son taf, et me balança avec force et précision.

« Tu me dois toujours un combat Maxwell !! »

L'espace d'un instant, je nous ai vus, 8 ans en arrière, prêt à se battre mais je n'étais pas venu pour ça.

Je me figeais de stupeur en voyant ses yeux noircirent de colère.

D'un pas rageur, il s'avança rapidement vers moi et je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter le poing qui vint douloureusement percuter ma joue.

Le geste réveilla tant de souvenirs que je sentais monter l'excitation, l'adrénaline en même temps que la colère, la douleur, le désespoir.

Tout ce que j'avais refoulé depuis mon accident voulait sortir en même temps.

Tout cet amas de sentiments qui me liait à ce type et qui avait menacé de me rendre à moitié cinglé explosa dans ma tête.

Je lui rendis son coup instinctivement.

Putain ce type a toujours eu le don de faire les choses comme personne et d'arriver à me faire sortir de mes gongs en 5 mots et un coup de poing.

Et en 5 secondes, il m'avait fait oublier pourquoi ma vie avait sombré.

Il ne s'était plus rien passé, j'étais toujours le même.

« Tu n'es toujours qu'un sale petit con !! »

J'oubliais ma jambe blessée et me ruais sur lui, comme avant.

Putain, je l'avais tellement voulu ce corps à corps.

C'était qui nous liait avec Heero Yuy : une passion brutale, animale.

Nous ne nous comprenions par l'instinct, par les sens.

Le jeu s'est compliqué sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive et quand les mots étaient devenus nécessaires, nous étions largués.

-

Ce grand moment de nostalgie ne dura que quelques instants, la réalité physique me rattrapa. Un éclair de douleur me vrilla la jambe quand je posais mon genou au sol pour me retenir au-dessus d'Heero.

La douleur fut telle que mes bras lâchèrent. J'étais complètement épuisé.

J'appréhendais un quelconque rejet mais il ne bougea pas et quand je pus enfin respirer de nouveau normalement, mon cœur céda.

« Je suis parti à cause de ça. Ne jamais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur toi. »

Je n'ose même pas relever le nez.

« Ne plus pouvoir être à ton niveau. Te regarder jouer avec d'autres, je ne pouvais pas.

Du…

Chut. Ne dis rien. Pitié, ne dis rien. »

Non, si tu parles, je n'arriverais pas au bout de ma confession.

Je ne peux plus garder tout ça pour moi.

Trowa, quelque part, avait raison de dire que je t'avais trahi en partant. Tu étais mon co-équipier, le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu.

Tu avais le droit de savoir.

Et tu as le droit de savoir que j'ai triché et que mon animosité originelle s'était légèrement modifiée avec le temps.

« Je crois que les règles ont changé depuis le temps, ou du moins, elles ont changé pour moi et je ne pouvais pas continuer, pas avec cet handic… »

-

J'eus le souffle coupé par un brusque mouvement d'Heero.

Sans comprendre, je me retrouvais sur le dos, lui, au-dessus de moi, ses yeux enchaînés aux miens.

La gêne avait depuis longtemps disparu. Il me vit tel que j'étais, dans mon regard, il pouvait lire en moi et son regard se modifia.

De farouche et hargneux, il devint presque doux.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu posé un tel regard sur moi.

Ce pourrait-il que Trowa ait finalement raison ?

-

Dans toutes ces années de luttes, de défis, d'insultes, seuls les rares moments de complicités me revinrent en mémoire.

Ces petits moments qui trahissent un sentiment, ceux qui réchauffent ou remontent le moral, ceux qui font battre le cœur un peu plus fort, un peu plus.

Ces moments que l'on ne remarque pas toujours et qui sont si importants.

Ces petits riens qui marquent malgré tout.

Ces instants où la petite flamme de l'amour remplaçait celle du défi.

Cette petite flamme qui tournoie à présent dans les immenses yeux bleus qui me surplombent.

Toutes ces secondes qui auraient dû me dire tes sentiments pour moi, je les revois maintenant à mesure que tes lèvres comblent l'espace qu'il y a entre nous.

Un espace de quelques centimètres, de quelques années et, j'ai presque l'impression, d'une vie.

-

Cette nuit-là, nous avons commencé une autre histoire…

-

-

**J'espère quand même que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ce texte trop lourd vu que c'est la réécriture d'un autre Os.**

**Kisu et à bientôt.**

**Noan.**


End file.
